Reset
by Mizu Kai
Summary: Kris, Ethan, and Red all wish to hit that reset button and go back or start over. Things changed in the years after Kris came back from beating Red. Then again when she returned from her journey to Hoenn. Now they all wish things would reset. How is hitting reset going to change things? Oneshot Red/Kris FirstTrainerShipping, one sided Ethan(Gold)/Kris. Bashing of Lyra's hat.


Reset (Start Over)

* * *

"Sometimes, I wish I could just hit the reset button and start over. You know?"

A lone female sits by the side of a rather large lake just staring out into the distance. An Espeon sat curled up beside the female and mew at her in curiosity. She looks out towards the horizon and lets the lapping waves sooth her tired soul. She reaches for her Pokemon and brushes the fur, either to comfort the Pokemon on herself she would not have been able to answer.

Her blue hair tickled her chin and she rubbed it away at the breeze. Her Espeon's ears twitched at the laughter and tilted it's head towards the noise. Kris paid no mind to the returning teen. Her eyes darkened and her body tensed.

 _Please just go inside and leave me alone._ She prayed to Arceus, her fingers digging into the earth. She refused to look out towards the sight as people began cheering at the return.

"Oh look! Lyra, welcome home." One man shouted.

"How wonderful to see you again! I hope the journey was safe." A female cooed.

"It was super fun!" Lyra shouted, her high pitched voice grating on the elder females nerves. "Marill and I can handle anything!" Kris could hear the female dismount her Pidgeot.

Kris could barely contain herself. She wanted to shout that the female before them was nothing more than a carbon copy of herself, only she was able to accomplish everything without another person. _How easily they forget who saved them before._

"Lyra!" Another male called out. At this voice Kris' body won the battle and she began to tremble. "How was Kanto? I missed you."

 _Gold, or Ethan as he prefers now. Both of you just go inside and leave me in peace._ She hisses in her mind. Unable to ever voice her own selfish desire to see the new girl gone from her life.

"I'm sorry. We should go next time. I really want to explore Celadon with you." The girl cooed.

Espeon nuzzles her head into Kris' stomach as she continues to shake. She mews quietly to her trainer and wonders if the pain with ever leave her. Kris unable to take another moment releases the earth from her grasp and slowly begins to stand. Her legs are shaky at first, whether from numbness or her anger, she could not discern.

Kris moves quickly while dusting herself off and makes her way as quickly as possible to her home. She almost reaches the safety of her door when she hears that tickling voice call out to her. "Oh Kris. I did not see you there. I'm back."

"Yup." Kris answers with a turn, and was proud she did not fly at the young replacement and slam her face into the dirt at what she saw. The young fifteen year old had her balloon head nestled into Ethan's side and her arm was vice gripped to his own.

"Aren't you going to welcome me back?" She asked in that sickly sweet voice. She shook Ethan's arm for emphasis.

"Nope." She shot back with a smirk. "I left for three year conquering Hoenn, no one made a big deal about that. Kanto for a few months, pfft." Kris blew it off with a confident smirk. Inside her heart broke at the reminder of just how forgettable she had become after that time.

This had the desired effect. The young balloon hatted woman shook and glared for a moment before remembering her audience and clung tighter to Ethan all the more. "Yes well I was off participating in the Pokemon World Tournament. I see you were not invited." She taunted back with a false smile.

"No need. Red and I have open invitations." Kris added with a smirk. "By the way he wonders if you are ever going to attempt to climb Mt. Silver again to actually defeat him." Kris turned fully from her door and knelt down so her Espeon could perch on her shoulder.

"Kris, can we not do this?" Ethan asked attempting to keep the peace. "Lyra just got back."

Kris hid her flinch well as she returned to standing and gave Espeon a good ear scratch. "If she had not asked to make a big deal of her 'triumphant' return placing fourth, perhaps." Kris turned to him and shrugged.

"Just ignore her Ethan. She isn't worth our time. She's just jealous I'm better than her." Lyra shot back.

"Anytime anywhere balloon brain." Kris challenged while her hands drifted to her Pokeballs. "Or are you to scared to back up your claim."

Lyra stammer as members of the town watched the two females stand off. "I'd rather not humiliate you anymore than you are doing yourself. Besides my Pokemon are worn out from the return home and I want to give them a well deserved rest." Lyra waved her finger at Kris as if she was a naughty child and then turned to Ethan and kissed his cheek. "Besides, Ethan and I have some catching up to do."

Kris was torn between smirking at the girl who refused to battle her, and crying out at the pain hitting her chest. Once upon a time Gold looked at her that way, but he changed while she was gone and they were never able to build their friendship from the tatters of that day.

Kris' fist balled up at her side and she tried her best to keep her face cool. "Fine." She watched Ethan give her a sympathetic look and her rage shook her. "Go run along with you're little fan girl." She hissed at him.

Ethan flinched at the words and moved to follow the younger female who was trying very hard not to storm off in a temper tantrum. "Sorry." He mumbled.

That word stung more than anything else she had seen or heard since the younger copy returned. Espeon curled around her trainer's neck and purred to try and sooth her as the feelings from that day rushed back into her brain.

She had just returned from Hoenn and was so excited to share her stories with Gold. Once she had seen him when she dismounted her Togetic she ran to him. She shouted his name and giggled. She never giggled he would know how awesome her trip had been. When he turned the look in his eyes was a mix of confusion and alarm. He jumped out of the way and stared at her. After a few moments she guessed he was unused to her more carefree attitude, but it had been years since he had seen her. She slipped back into her cool demeanor and asked how he had been the past few years.

It was in this moment her world shattered. A girl, with hair similar in style to her own wearing the most absurd hat bounded over to her childhood friend and asked who Kris was. Gold had no reply, he was stunned. Kris wondered why the girl called him by his given name rather than his nickname but when he responded that he had no idea who she was she just froze. After a few minutes of staring the balloon hat stated she looked a bit like her and Kris trembled.

She demanded to know how he could forget her, what they had all gone through, he Silver and herself. She glared at him with such rage and Espeon jumped out of her Pokeball to curl up at her shoulder, Togetic floated over next to her and rubbed it's head on her arm and Suicune released herself to stare menacingly at her former friend. It was the Pokemon and that stance she took that jogged his memory and he gasped. He had forgotten his long lost friend and immediately began apologizing.

Balloon hat had taken offense at this and glared heatedly at the new girl. When Typhlosion appeared and growled at her she backed away. The younger female started demanding to know who she was and why her Pokemon were threatening her, a champion of Johto. Kris glared at the balloon girl then turned to her once friend. "Looks like you got on just fine without me. Seems you even got a newer model."

Kris turned to walk towards her home and her tear, which were threatening to fall fell at his softly spoken, "sorry." She ran full force after that and from that day forward everywhere she went no one remember her. She reminded the people of her hometown with Professor Elm and her mother's help. That moment stuck with her for the next three years.

Gold, now going by Ethan never attempted to mend the bridge. Silver had at least despised the newcomer and had even offered she join him in training with Lance. The still champion remembered her as had her once rival, and even Red, the silent Pokemon Master had remembered the female. Those were the few from her past she even associated with, as well as Blue. Once a month she would take a week and visit with Silver and Lance at the Dragon's Den and train. Then the remaining five would be spent climbing Mt. Silver and battling Red.

After two years of this routine she had noticed he was not there atop the Mountain. He had left her a note in his makeshift home. Blue had beaten him and taken him home to visit his mother. Kris had taken the opportunity to shop for some supplies from Hoenn. The Secret Base Catalog was vast and she had spent a good chunk of her money buying the poor hermit some furniture. She had done so for both himself and his Pokemon. It took her two weeks with her Dragonite, Machamp, Pidgeot, Rhydon, Mr. Mime, and Charizard moving all the items into his secondary home. She left him a note explaining if she ever was snowed in during one of their scheduled training sessions she had somewhere to sleep.

Red had smiled at her and whispered his thanks the next time they met up two weeks later for the scheduled battle and subsequent training. Lyra had of course taken her two week stint at Mt. Silver to make some slanderous remarks to which Kris smiled. She could do much worse than the quiet but skilled Pokemon Master. Lyra had raged about that remark for months, having never beaten the male herself. It had been a year since that time.

Kris snapped out of her musings to see the sky had become darkened and no one around. She shook her head clearing the last vestiges of memory from her mind. She walked to the door and swung it open and left her pain at the door. She never wanted her mother to worry.

"Oh, honey." Her mother called while turning her head from stirring the stew. The smell making Kris' mouth water. "Dinner is almost ready. There was a call from you from someone named Blue. He wanted to let you know not to go to Mt. Silver this week but instead head over to Pallet Town instead."

"Why did he call the home phone number." She had Blue's number in her phone. He was one of the few people who still contacted her. She attributed that to Red's intervention.

Typhlosion was happily laying on the floor of the kitchen watching her mother cook with avid interest. Espeon hopped off her shoulder and moved to tell him the goings on she had witnessed. The two lay together talking.

"I'm not sure. He also said that you may not be coming home for a while. He wanted to let me know in case you had forgotten." Her mom pointed out with the wooden spoon emphasizing her point. "Like a certain venture you left on six years ago."

"How was I supposed to know Hoenn did not have Pokegear reception. I sent you a vidmail from the Pokemon Center." Kris protested as she reached for the dished to set the table, wary of the spoon her mother wielded.

"I know dear. Go set the table and get your Pokemon down her for dinner." Her mother teased as she resumed stirring the stew.

Kris set about setting the table and went upstairs to retrieve her other Pokemon. Ampharos came barreling down the stairs at the mention of food. Suicune had long ago begun residing at Professor Oak's ranch, so she had added a beautiful Absol to her team as a replacement. He sauntered down the stairs with grace. Dragonite was careful as he floated down the steps not wanting to bust the railings again. Bellossom twirled her way following the others.

Kris never denied her mother's wish to have her Pokemon around all the time. She had been bluffing earlier with Lyra. It would have been embarrassing to have to go inside to retrieve her team, but she would have if the girl ever challenged her. Her mother loved the company and after having left all save Espeon to conquer Hoenn and complete the Pokedex. Typhlosion was as much in love with her mother's cooking as he loved her himself.

* * *

Kris glared at herself in the mirror. Now eighteen she wondered if pigtails were her style anymore. Hair that refused to follow the laws of physics was also hard to maintain. Her visit to Silver and Lance was pushed as she was far too excited about what Red wanted in Pallet Town. Silver simply told her to call him if she left the country again.

Kris looked over her new outfit with a critical eye. White midriff jacket, black tank top, black shorts with a thick white racing stripe. White laced boots and a black headband in place of her usual cap. Her hair was another matter entirely. Having lost the battle over being called Lyra's copy cat, she decided for a change. She was the original and no one could tell her otherwise. _Besides_ she assured herself tugging on a strand of her hair, _I don't look like jail bait anymore either._

The once long hair was now cut half an inch in the back and styled out in small spikes. While the front had two lengths of heir framing her face. The rest was held back, still shorted, with the hairband. She looked more mature, and surprisingly happier than she had in a very long time. They younger haircut brother was right in his suggestions. Espeon was quite content with her white ribbon and freshly groomed coat. She strutted around the Bullet Train station.

After finally boarding the train, the pair sat together and watched Johto slip by before their eyes and Kanto as well. When they finally in Saffron, Kris and Espeon both took in one long breath of air. While exiting the station Kris took note of a few males whose eye she had caught. Gaining a bit of swagger to her walk she called on Dragonite and made her way to Pallet Town.

Once she arrived she called Dragonite back into his Pokeball and wondered for the first time, which house was Red's house. She fiddled with her Pokegear as she walked along the streets with Espeon. She made a mental note to stop by Professor Oak's and see her Suicune. She continued meandering around for a while before she sat down on a random bench.

"Let's face it Espeon, we have no idea where we're going." She sighed as she slumped a little.

Espeon jumped up into her trainer's lap and mewed at her. "Yeah yeah. I'll call him."

Kris pulled out the Pokegear and her fingers twitched a little. She had never really called Red before. Sure he had her number and she had his. He just never really spoke enough that they needed to call. He rarely spoke on Mt. Silver. Though it was hard to speak in the icy winds and less oxygen. Inside his newly redecorated Base he spoke a little about his journey's and team rocket and that was about it. He was not really much for small talk.

Just as Kris moved her finger over the button to call someone had shouted her name. "Kris!"

The fact that someone called out to her startled her enough to where she hit the call button and she heard the phone ringing. She looked up in alarm at the one who called out to her and saw Blue jogging up to her, his own Jolteon following him. She never noticed she had dialed the number, or that the one she called had answered.

"Oh, Blue, you startled me." Kris called out standing at seeing the familiar man. She moved towards him and raised her hand.

She did not expect him to take her hand and then kiss it. "Been a while. You're looking really good. I like the new hair." He whistled. "Suits you."

"Um," She gave hims a nervous laugh while pulling her hand back and hiding it behind her back to wipe it off. "Yeah, I just figured it was finally time to grow up a little."

"Gotta say, you sure look like you've grown up." Blue teased with a smirk. "So, what brings you here?" He asks her with a smile.

Kris looks at Blue oddly and then becomes flustered. "Didn't you call me here?" She looks over to the two Eeveelutions playing together and then back towards the male.

"Well yeah. I meant why are you in front of my sister's house? Red lives in that one." Blue smirked having noticed the very annoyed face of his friend staring at him from the Pokegear. _She really should have noticed he answered her. Then again he is pretty quiet._ He winked at his friend and held back his laugh as Kris turned white and began slowly backing away.

"Unless you knew I was here and wanted to say hello in person. I bet you even checked in Viridian for me." He taunted further moving in closer.

"I was lost. I was just about to call Red when you called my name." Kris shrugged and turned slightly to begin backing away towards Red's home.

"Oi, Red. There you are buddy. I was wondering when you'd notice you had company." Blue called out to his once rival. "I can't believe you were going to leave her just sitting alone out here."

"Shut up." Red glared at his friend as he briskly walked toward the two others.

Kris turned and smiled brightly at the approaching male, missing Blue stick out his thumb in triumph. "Hi Red. Did Blue kidnap you again?"

Red tossed a look at his friend and shook his head before turning back to Kris. His Pikachu jumped off his shoulder to join the other Pokemon, apparently they too were catching up. He gave the female a soft smile and pointed towards his house. "Mother wanted to see me."

"Oh. That makes sense. I'm glad you decided to visit her." Kris replied with a knowing smiled. Her own mother never let her out of her sight the first week she had returned from Hoenn. "So you wanted me to meet you here?"

Red looked to Blue who shrugged. "Listen Kris. I've got to go. Daisy's making lunch and I'd hate to leave her unintended in the kitchen if I ever want to return to Viridian. I'll catch up with the two of you later." With that he turned and sped off into his house. Jolteon followed soon after.

Kris watched him leave and then turned to Red. "He's weird."

Red nodded his head. He looked down towards the ground and shuffled his feet a little. He had gone a long time without speaking. Blue had been pestering him for a while to either return home or a least go off an explore another region. He was getting too old to live the hermit life according to his friend. "Yeah." He replied.

Kris noticed his little hints and put the information together. "Blue called me out here, you had no idea."

"Yeah." Red nodded he moved his head to look at Espeon and Pikachu. He hid the red stain on his cheeks well. _She really does look good._ He thought to himself. "You changed your hair."

Kris felt the red stain her own cheeks. For Red to even mention in was enough of a compliment. "I thought it would be nice for a change."

Red moved to the bench she had been occupying earlier. "I'm going to be going to Unova pretty soon." He blurted out.

Kris felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. She looked to Red for clarification. When none was forthcoming she decided she needed to pry. She sat next to him as she felt winded from the news. She also could not deny the urge to be close to him. "Is it for very long?"

"Don't know." Red responded, his eyes still focusing on the Pokemon. _Would she try to talk me out of it like mother?_

"Are you trying to complete the Pokedex or just itching for adventure?" She pressed, his words and actions stinging. Red was the one constant in her life. Silver and Lance were nice, but they had each other. She selfishly liked to think sometimes that the only real person in Red's life at the time was her and her visits.

Red sighed and hung his head. "I don't want to be known be everyone as the Pokemon Master."

Kris had long ago gotten over her bitterness at his wish to be forgotten. She had felt that betrayal from those closet to her. Red only wished to be slowly wiped from the masses minds. "Fresh start?" She pressed.

Red turned to look at the girl turned woman and nodded his head. He reached over to her face and brushed the strand that had stuck to her cheek away. Kris fought the blush valiantly but in the end succumbed to the need to express her embarrassment and slight joy at his action. "Would you want one?" He questioned as his hand settled so close to her own if either twitched they would touch.

"I've thought about it." Kris answered honestly. "I stay home for mother's sake but she's been seeing a man from Violet City and she hasn't been this happy since my dad died. So if ever there was a time to go a find myself again, I should go." Her chest still tighten because she could not go. The last time she left everyone had forgotten her. If she left again how bad would her return home be. "Then again if I leave, I risk being forgotten entirely."

Red smiled softly at her. "I'd never forget you."

The blush swept through her defenses quickly and soon her face was resembling a Cherish Ball. "I know." She whispered back. It was her turn to be unable to look at her companion. She watched as Espeon and Pikachu snuggled together in the sun for a nap, both appearing as adorable as ever.

"You could come." Red suggested.

This had Kris whipping her head so fast it spun. She wobbled a little and ended up leaning on his shoulder for support. She did not notice the arm that snapped to move to steady her or pull her closer. At least, not at first. "To Unova? You want me to go with you?"

Red nodded his head and continued to give her that soft smile. His finger began slowly rubbing her shoulder and his smile widened a bit more as the red returned to her cheeks. "I don't want to leave you behind."

Kris' heart skipped a few beats and her breath rushed out of her body. She was thankful for his sturdy frame keeping her upright. She glanced up at him when her heartbeat returned to a semi-normal of hyper speed and her lungs gasped in some air. "I," She was unable to find the words.

"Come with me. We both deserve a new beginning, together." He continued to smile at the female who turned his lift upside down the moment she challenge him seven years ago.

She had grown since then, as had he. He did not want to return to the masses praising him or demanding his aid. He did not want females from across Kanto and Johto throwing themselves at him. He did not want to spend the rest of his life atop the mountain. A nice secluded retreat to be sure, but permanent seclusion had weighed on his soul. He was lonely when Kris returned to his life after her three year absence. Since then her regular visits made her a staple in his solitude. He had watched her grow, and long ago decided he would have her or no other.

Blue had teased him for a whole month after she had taken it upon herself to redecorate his sparse living space. Blue had called her his once a week housewife. Blue returned to Viridian with a black eye and probably a huge smirk. He had also apparently set this little rendezvous up between the pair. Red wondered if he should thank his friend or throttle him for once again sticking his nose in his personal life. Seeing Kris' blush and feeling her warmth against his side he settle for not throttling his friend. He would have to punch him for that stunt with her hand though.

Kris had taken her time thinking about his offer and all that she would be leaving behind if she left. This time may be for good. If she could have her way she'd convince the elder male they were a fitting match and visit her mother in Violet City with her boyfriend only when she would not visit them. At least that was how she wanted things to go. In her own perfect scenario she would never see Balloon Bimbo or Ethan ever again. She knew she needed to at least get some closure first. Then she could look towards the future.

"I'll go with you. For as long as you want me there." She answered while still leaning into his warmth. She was hesitant to leave. It was rare Red ever showed this much affection towards anyone besides his own Pokemon. She would crack through his wall and reach the him he kept guarded from most others.

"Good." Red replied, slightly bringing her closer. _We'll hit the reset button together and start over. You and me._

* * *

Ethan was surprised when at the end of Kris' normal week trip she returned. It was not due to her return, nor her new look. There was a small part of him that appreciated the new change, it suited her. Same old Kris, just updated. What startled him was the Charizard she had arrived on, and the male accompanying her.

Red dismounted first and held his hand for Kris to slide off his Pokemon, and into his arms. The elder male set her down gently and ruffled her hair. Ethan had to stop his jaw from falling to the ground. He even jumped a little when the male asked her to lead him to her house to meet her mother. Red, the silent Pokemon Master not only spoke with Kris, but the tone was almost loving in a way.

Ethan felt a spark rise up in himself and jealousy bore fruit. He glared at the elder male in a way he had not since he was young. Silver was the last male to receive that look when he began making eyes at Kris before her disappearance. Ethan shook himself out of the dark thought and continued to make his way to Lyra's. She had asked him over to do some training. Kris' comment about Red had Lyra gearing up for a long overdue rematch.

After a few hours training in her backyard Lyra had made him agree to go and sit by the lake to watch the sunset with their Pokemon. Ethan knew she was hour years younger than himself, and was very careful to not crush her hopes, nor lead her own. Ethan walked a very fine line, because the last time he had upset her she screeched at him for an hour. Who knew one so adorable could be so vicious?

As they walked together they saw both Red and Kris having thought of the same idea. They sat together with a small picnic for their Pokemon and laughing. It was a rare sight and Ethan looked up to see if Miltank were flying overhead. No, the world still seemed to be operating normally. Lyra had stiffened and stopped dead in her tracks.

"She changed her hair." She commented, seemingly annoyed.

"Well now she won't get mistaken for you." Ethan offered placating the ruffled female.

"Yes, but look at her. Throwing herself all over poor Red. The poor guy looks flustered. Just being there is upsetting him." Lyra tried to reason.

Ethan looked and noticed that Red was in fact flustered. Ethan would bet his hat that Kris was the reason as well. Though he knew for a fact that look was not because he wanted to be away from her but wanted to be closer. Kris kept most males in the friendship zone especially watching as her mother crumbled when her father died. Seeing Red closer than any male had ever been allowed had stung. Kris never needed anyone she wanted them around but could be just fine on her own.

Ethan remembered the day she returned. He had long since figured she would never return and Lyra looked enough like Kris in hairstyle. He had mistaken Kris, who had grown both in height and as a female as a relative of the younger trainer. When he had seemingly forgotten her and then replaced her with a 'newer model' he knew he had not only lost any chance with the girl he once had a crush on. He had also lost her trust and their friendship was tenuous from that moment forward.

"I'm going over there to help him." Lyra declared.

This pushed Ethan out of his musings like being hit with a Water Gun. "Lyra wait. Just leave her alone for once." Ethan flinched when she turned to glare at him. _Wrong move._ He though as his shoulder slumped.

Fortunately for them Pikachu and Espeon had over heard them with their rather large ears and had alerted their trainers. Kris was left sitting surrounded by bother her own and Red's Pokemon. While he walked over to the pair. Ethan braced himself for what Lyra was about to do. Red walked right past Lyra calling his name and up to himself.

"She wants to talk." His voice no longer soft or joyous. It held a bite to it, and while whispered it was by no means soft.

"So what if she wants to talk with Ethan. She should come over her!" Lyra shouted.

Red turned to Lyra and glared at the much younger female. She had never seen that look before and closed her mouth. "No." Was Red's reply. "Leave." He commanded the young girl about to burst into tears.

Lyra ran off as fast as she was able to do so. Red turned his gaze towards Ethan loosing the intensity from a moment before. "Go." He demanded and moved a bit father away and turned to watch.

Ethan shivered at the stare his back was receiving but did as he was told. He moved towards his long ago friend and tried to smile at her. She was somewhat reserved in her returning grin. "You wanted to talk?" His hands were twitching nervously in his pants.

"I'm going to be leaving for Unova." Kris stated simply.

Ethan felt a pressure on his chest and he knew immediately where this was going. "How long are you going to be going for this time?"

"Honestly?" Kris continued her alternating ear scratching of Espeon and Absol. "I don't know if I'm ever coming back."

Ethan felt his world shaking a little and he turned worried eyes to her. "I left last time without saying anything. I was young and Naive thinking Hoenn would have the same Pokegear connections so I could keep in touch. I know mom told you I had left, but I wanted to tell you in person."

"Why are you leaving now?" He wondered. She had stayed for so long, and fought to make the people of Johto remember her. Lyra was quick to make sure that she was never out of the limelight long enough for Kris to retake her place.

"I need a fresh start. I need to go somewhere far away and find myself again. I can't do that here in Johto or even Kanto." Kris explained turning to look at him. "Hence the new look. Gotta change it up." She tried to smile a bit more. It looked just as forced as she probably felt.

"Why is Red here? He finally coming out of hibernation?" Ethan joked, trying to lighten the mood as well. _This may be the last time we talk in years._

"We're going together. He invited me to join him and I agreed." Kris smiled more as her eyes caught the male standing off in the distance.

Ethan could feel his heart tighten as he watched her smile grow. "You sure he'll be good company. He barely says a word." Ethan knew the argument was a moot point but he was just not ready for her to leave again.

"I'm sure we'll get on fine." She smiled and looked down at her Pokemon again. When she turned to face him again her look was a much more reserved. "You'll be fine here with Silver and Balloon Hat to keep you company."

Ethan did not even bother to inform her of Balloon girl's name for the thousandth time. "I'll miss you."

"Somehow I think you'll be just fine without me. You were before." She pointed out. No longer accusing or cold, it was just a simple fact to her now.

Ethan could not respond the pressure in his chest was almost too tight. "Was there anything else." He managed to force out after a moment.

Kris sat there and thought it over. She was searching her brain for her final goodbye and Ethan did not want to hear it. He may have given up his romantic dreams towards her, but there was a small part that hoped they could one day be close again. "Be safe. Don't date Lyra you can do better than her, she's a child. Um, visit Silver once in a while, you rarely do." She paused for a moment more and then continued. "When mom moves to Violet City do not be surprised. And I guess that's it." She stood up and waved for Red to come back over.

Ethan began to panic. This was not how he planned it to happen. He could not let her vanish. He'd rather see her everyday and know she's safe then wonder what she was up to with the other male. He may have given up his romantic dream of them together but not the feelings, those could never fade. He raised his hand as if to ward of the approaching male and with the other he grasped her hand.

Red stopped for a moment and glared at the younger trainer. _What is with guys and grabbing her hands?_ He half grumbled internally, but acquiesced to the male's silent request. _Kris needs this closure anyways._

"Wait." Was all that came out of his mouth.

"Ethan?" Kris wondered turning to the male. "Yes?" She asked him confusion dancing around her eyes.

"Don't," He could not form the words, they would not come. "Call me that. You always called me Gold. If you're bent on leaving for good then at least say goodbye properly." He mentally screamed. _No I want her to stay. I want to fix everything. Hit the reset button and go back six years. I can't just let her go!_

Kris gave him a small blush and Ethan's heart was pounding so loud he was sure she could hear it. With Espeon curled around her neck she tilted her head and flashed him a smile from an age long past. "Hey Gold, I'll see you around one day."

His heart clenched so hard he was sure it imploded in his chest. He fought back the tear that threatened for form. "Right back atcha Crystal." He traitorous voice responded.

His hand betrayed him as well and fell limp at his side. He watched her walk over to the elder male and smile up at him. They recalled their Pokemon all save Pikachu hopped onto Red's shoulder, Espeon who was still curled up on Kris', and Charizard. He walked over to the pair and snorted in Ethan's direction as he passed.

Ethan was numb as he watched Red help her climb into position. Red climbed on and held the female tightly as he told his Charizard to take them to Goldenrod. Probably to get onto the Bullet Train back to Kanto. As Charizard began to bring up gusts of winds to ascend he was unfrozen. He was running towards the quickly becoming airborne pair and shouted.

"Kris come back! Don't leave me like this! I need you here with me. Don't go." His voice was desperate as he pushed himself to follow the pair.

He saw his once dream fly away waving at him. The rushing winds deafening her to his pleas. All the while she was snuggled into the arms of the man who never had and never would forget her. _Hit the reset button and start over._ He kept thinking to himself. _I'd change it and never let Lyra replace her. Just hit the reset button and start over._

* * *

It had been a long four years for Pokemon Masters Red and Kris. Unova was vast, and capturing all the Pokemon had been a task for the pair. Especially once Kris had been approached for acting in movies. Bryce had suggested they not ask the still silent Red. No one save Kris, his mother, and Blue ever got past his defenses.

Kris had done a few movies as a cameo after her placing second to himself in the Pokemon World Tournament. Lyra had not entered that year when word had reached her of both entering the tournament, being held in the far off Region. Their battle was all over the news, or more so their after battle. It would follow them the rest of their lives now.

Red having come down off his high of beating the woman he loved promptly ran across the stadium. He lifted the shorter woman into his arms twirled her around and kissed her on live television and in front of tens of thousands of a live audience. It was safe to say the newly formed couple had been outed in a rather big way. Blue had to pay his younger sister 500 Pokedollars for that one.

Red was exhausted after having spent a week with his mother and Blue and Professor Oak. Then he and his girl traveled to Violet City to visit her mother and her new husband. Surprisingly they all had found getting along easy. Both their mothers had teased them about the event that now played during every Pokemon World Tournament.

Red was making his way with Kris back to the place he first met her. The journey was easily remembered, but his mind racing was wearing him down. He wondered if she would jump for joy, cry, or be stunned. Though the darker part of his mind was wondering if their little vacation on Mt. Silver may begin with another reason to be exhausted.

Long ago he had set out to find himself, hit the reset button and start over, find himself and what his purpose was going to be going forward. Instead of just finding himself he found her, again and again and again. His world always led to hers and hers to him. He would occasionally muse if it was fate that pushed them together, or their equally strong will. He could not have cared the reason, just that they were together. He knew deep down that she was with him no matter what. He hoped he could make that permanent. He planned on hitting the reset button and starting over one more time. Hopefully this time and forever more with his love and life Kris, while they wore matching rings.

* * *

AN: So I thought I would play an Emulator for a little while. I looked at my roms and popped in good old Pokemon Crystal where they first introduced a female player. I about lost my mind as a kid. Finally I could play as a girl like me, it wasn't just for boys anymore. Kris was cool and she could be a Pokemon master as good as any guy and do it on her own. It also got me thinking about her change, or rather replacement in heart gold and soul silver. I hated the change and the Balloon hat is the ugliest thing of any character design. So I set about writing something after looking over the ships and replaying the game, Firsttrainer ship had me nodding and thinking about all the untapped potential. I go to ff and am sadly disappointed in the lack of fics. So I thought I'd throw my hat, (appropriately sized to my head mind you) to the pairing. So here you are a nice little Red/Kris pairing with hints of one sided former Gold/Kris. Also to note I know technically they are in different universes but who cares. Let's mush it together and see how it goes right? Either way I hope you enjoyed and if there are any other FirstTrainer shippers reading this I hope I did the ship justice. To my readers of WSM I have been having computer issues. (It keeps reseting randomly without warning and I loose my progress and I get frustrated. It seems to be working as I wrote this in one sitting so hopefully I can get back to chapter twenty two.) (Also side note, that kind of helped with the theme of this one shot) Love you all and have a good whatever time it is when you are reading this, if you got this far. Thanks.


End file.
